


Space Revelations and Miscommunication

by famxusfirstwxrds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pick-Up Lines, Stupid Arguments, flustered keith, oblivious lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famxusfirstwxrds/pseuds/famxusfirstwxrds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical argument that grows into something foreign and quite scary for both parties involved. Not knowing how to deal with his reaction to a stupid pick-up line from Lance, Keith comes to some conclusions and it grows from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Revelations and Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Hi okay so sorry for this, it probably isn't very good and it is literally half past 2 in the morning and im so tired but i will update this and i hope you enjoy it! please let me know if there are mistakes or anything wrong with it (・ω・)

Lance guffawed at the statement that left Keith’s lips. Who did this angsty loser think he was? 

“I will have you know that my charm is irresistible and nobody in the galaxy- the universe- wouldn't be charmed by it,” Lance said pointedly whilst stalking closer to his said rival. 

“Sure it is. I bet nobody could resist you,” Keith said mockingly whilst still managing to look disinterested. He lessened the distance between them without breaking eye contact. The intensity of his rival’s glare threatened Lance so he puffed his chest out, attempting intimidation.

With a hand placed on his chest to feign offence, Lance said “I have met none in all my travels who hasn’t fallen to my ways. And anyway, who are you to talk? You’re small and have a mullet!” He practically shouted whilst emphasising his point by staring down at the other teen. 

"By like two inches!" Keith retaliated.

This particular argument started when the whole team was sitting in the hanger and talking about things that they missed the most on Earth. Most shocking of all was Lance’s noticeable absence from the conversation. Apart from a few interjections, he mostly kept to himself. 

Keith usually refrained from getting involved in these group discussions but always paid attention. With some kind of unknown reserve he didn’t know he possessed, he decided that he didn’t like the forlorn expression on Lance’s face and was adamant to remove it. 

After a lot of time spent together and various situations where the two ‘bonded’, Keith heard a lot about Lance’s family. It was large and so full of love. At first it always made Keith brighten the room with his smile and the fiery glint in his eyes but after a while, it would turn to sadness. It was painfully obvious that the talk of home made Lance remember his family.

Today he skipped straight to the sadness. 

After the conversation ventured onto where everybody would go to eat if they had the choice and who they would take, the topic of dating came up. Although it was mostly just Shiro talking about his experiences in the past, Keith knew that this was the perfect time to sew the seeds that would take away the apathetic expression on his teammate’s face. 

“This one time a girl tried to take me the cinema but I decided that I didn’t want to spend two hours alone with her. Things like that used to happen all of the time and no matter how many times I turned these girls away, none of them would get the message,” Keith interjected. Despite Lance’s loud snort, there was silence as the others looked on at Keith in astonishment. 

Despite having only each other for quite a few months now as the main source of company, Keith never participated in anything social. He was usually reluctantly pulled into conversations and had never said so much at one time. His plan worked though as it managed to rile up Lance to seemingly make him momentarily forget his sadness. 

“Oh, really Keith? Of course they would be all over you and your mullet? Spare me.” After that, a nonsensical argument started and everybody eventually left them to go to their own rooms, too tired to be dealing with yet another argument. 

 

“Why are you always mocking my hair? It is literally just hair and its mine, why does it affect you so much?” Keith huffed, annoyed.

“Looking at it offends me!” Lance retaliated. Their argument only got more heated and stupid as it progressed until they were practically breathing each other’s air. This part was not that typical. 

Lance pushed Keith a little. 

“Asshole, what was the for?” Keith said whilst pushing Lance back. 

“You keep assuming that I’m some major loser with any game huh?” Lance spat whilst still lacking an angry bite. 

“Until you prove it otherwise, but judging from Allura- “

“Fine,” Lance gritted out through clenched teeth. With that he pushed Keith up against the wall and slammed his hand next to his head, looking down at him slightly. 

He stared him down whilst moving his chest closer to Keith’s. Keith stared back up at him, rendered speechless. Both of his arms bent as his hands rested faintly on Lance’s chest. A light pink dusted his cheeks due to the intensity of the gaze he was being watched with. 

“What are you- “he was cut off from his question when Lance gave him a smirk with lidded eyes and got closer, slowly, still without breaking eye contact. With his mind flying off of the handle and only being able to feel this situation, he closed his eyes. Unsure of what he was doing, he tried to process what was going on. 

He could still feel Lance getting closer but now he could smell him. It was a mixture of sweat, their gooey dinner and something a little muskier. It made his hairs stand on end. 

Suddenly there was hot breath against his ear and he breathily said, “you must be a magician.” Keith remained silent until Lance prompted with a slight nudge and an, “ask me why.”

“Why?”

“Because when I’m with you, everyone else disappears.” Now Keith was full on flushing and huffing out shallow breaths, eyes still closed. Lance pulled back and gave a hearty laugh. 

“Told you! I am irresistible.” Lance announced smugly. “Man, you’re redder than one of abuela’s tomatoes.”

“Sh-Shut up, you just caught me off guard. Who even gets up in somebody’s face like that,” Keith huffed out in annoyance whilst still feeling all of the heat in his face. He grumbled under his breath while passing Lance and making his way out of the hanger but not before turning back one more time to see that smug grin still plastered upon his stupid face. Lance was about to say something had Keith not silenced his with one of his glares. He turned and stomped away into his room for the night leaving Lance to feel pleased with having one-upped his rival.

 

Laying in bed that night was a weird experience for Keith. He felt embarrassed, angry at Lance but mostly shocked with how he was responding. At that moment he felt drawn to Lance. He wanted to to touch his in the most platonic way possible. Was it platonic? He just wanted to feel him.

This was so weird. He was getting hot and bothered over something Lance probably wouldn’t even think twice about. That goddamn pickup line was so stupid. Everything about that whole situation was so stupid yet Keith got so flustered about it. 

Why was he, the brooding teenager, fixating upon something that wasn’t actually anything. But it actually may have been something. 

After thinking of every possible explanation for this reaction he begrudgingly and reluctantly come to the conclusion that he was perhaps, most likely, attracted to Lance and had in fact, had a crush on him.


End file.
